Chapter 5
of the manga series, Boys Over Flowers by Yoko Kamio was first published in May 1992 in Margaret. It was followed by chapter six in the thirteenth issue of Margaret in June 1992. The chapter introduces the girl trio, reoccurring antagonists throughout the series. At school, Tsukushi Makino walks into her homeroom to find a vicious rumor written on the blackboard. Sometime later, she discovers three girls erasing the message. They ask to be Tsukushi's friend and invite her to a ritzy party. Plot Tsukushi Makino and the F4 arrive at Eitoku Academy at the same time. She briefly catches the eye of Rui Hanazawa, who nonchalantly looks away. Meanwhile, Tsukasa Domyoji mistakenly believes she looked at him, causing him to think she likes him. Tsukushi walks into her classroom to find a rumor saying she had two abortions written on the blackboard. Suspecting the culprit to be Tsukasa, she finds him and loudly declares that she is a virgin. He misinterprets the situation again. Upon arriving at her classroom again, Tsukushi sees three girls cleaning the blackboard. The girls, Yuriko Asai, Minako Yamano, and Erika Ayuhara, compliment Tsukushi's strength, and ask to be her friend. They also invite her to a "casual" party, where the tickets cost 20,000 yen. Tsukushi decides to go to the party, despite feeling forced into it when Yuriko offers to pay. At work, Tsukushi talks about the party with Yuki Matsuoka. Sojiro Nishikado and Rui walk in, and the latter buys a pastry, though he cannot eat sweet things. Later, Tsukushi enters the party dressed casually, while everyone else is dressed fancy. The girls laugh at Tsukushi's outfit. Tsukushi attempts to leave, but feels compelled to stay when they pay for her ticket. When a group of boys approach Tsukushi, Yuriko lies to them by saying that Tsukushi had two abortions. At that moment, Tsukushi realizes they are the true culprits of the vicious rumor from earlier. The girls tell her that "someday we'll marry perfect men, like those in F4", revealing that they are jealous of Tsukushi. Character appearances *Akira Mimasaka *Erika Ayuhara *Minako Yamano *Rui Hanazawa *Shizuka Todo *Sojiro Nishikado *Tsukasa Domyoji *Tsukushi Makino *Yuki Matsuoka *Yuriko Asai Notes *Chapter five was first published with a color opening in 1992. The illustration depicts a close-up of Tsukushi with simple versions of the F4 in bubbles. It was not published again until the 2005 release of the complete edition of Boys Over Flowers.''Boys Over Flowers'' Complete volume 1, "Illustration Gallery" *Tsukasa confuses the word "solitaire", a popular card game, with "solidarity" in Viz's translation. *Minako is wearing clothing and jewelry bearing a symbol similar to the famous Chanel logo. *In the Viz edition, Yuki's name is spelled as "Yuuki" instead of with just one u. Adaptations *''Hana Yori Dango'' (film) *Episode 2 of ''Boys over Flowers'' (anime) *Episode 2 of Meteor Garden *Episode 2 of Hana Yori Dango *Episode 2 of Boys over Flowers *Episode 2 of ''Meteor Garden'' (2018) References See also Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Boys Over Flowers chapters